Ducks on the Lam
"Ducks on the Lam" is the sixty-ninth episode of DuckTales, as well as the fourth part of the "Time is Money" serial. Synopsis The Beagle Boys waste no time kicking Scrooge, Bubba, and Tootsie out, and then reveal to Scrooge that Bubba was the one who gave them access to the bin. Even after the talk with his conscience, Scrooge is seething with anger and banishes Bubba from his sight. Inside the Bin, the Beagles happily enjoy playing with Scrooge's money and decide to call Glomgold to gloat. Glomgold convinces them that it will be impossible to carry out all of Scrooge's money and that by now Scrooge has called every army in the country. The Beagles Boys, now desperate, ask for aid from Glomgold and he advises them to use the money bin's security systems as defense. Glomgold then arrives later to mock Scrooge and reminds him that he still owes him $10,000,000 (despite the cave markers in Bubba's cave not being destroyed). Furious, Scrooge orders the army to charge in and retrieve the bin. But with Scrooge being the richest duck in the world, he of course has the best security system money can buy, and all his attempts to get his bin back fail. Scrooge then decides to borrow the required cash from one of his banks. Glomgold eavesdrops and tells the Beagle Boys to pretend to be Scrooge and call all the banks in town claiming that an impostor Scrooge McDuck is running around town claiming to be him. According to the Beagle Boys, the "real" Scrooge will speak in code and reply to "I have fish in my pockets". After failing to get money from his own banks due to the Beagles' slander, Scrooge returns home and has Huey, Dewey, and Louie help him look for loose change throughout the mansion. Unfortunately, they come up $8,000,000 short and Scrooge decides to try one more bank. When he arrives, he is met with the bank manager and is furious when the phrase "fish in their pockets" is constantly mentioned. Thinking he's the imposter, the bank manager has Scrooge arrested. Meanwhile, a saddened Bubba walks around Duckburg looking for new friends. He initially makes new friends, but his bad luck results in him landing in jail also. After landing in his cell, Scrooge continues to blame Bubba for all of his troubles. His conscience suddenly reappears and reassures him that it is not Bubba that is the problem but Scrooge himself. At first Scrooge is skeptical, but his conscience reassures him that the real Scrooge McDuck would not blame his problems on fate or little boys. Scrooge then begs for another chance and his conscience reminds him of the money in the diamond mine. Scrooge then ponders a way out of his current predicament and unknowingly tells Bubba to stop Tootsie's bellowing. To his shock, he soon realizes that both Bubba and Tootsie are in the cell next to him. Realizing how cruel he was to blame Bubba for all of his recent troubles, Scrooge tearfully apologizes, vowing to return Bubba home to his home. Bubba responds by giving him the "shiny" he found in the street earlier, which touch Scrooge's heart and shed emotional tears, and, hearing that Scrooge wanted out of his prison, has Tootsie break down the wall. The trio escape with the police in close pursuit. They finally elude the cops after finding a good hiding spot up high in a lamppost. When Scrooge attempts to call his nephews at the mansion, Glomgold arrives and calls the police. Bubba and Tootsie come to the rescue by suddenly sending the lamppost crushing down on Glomgold. Flintheart gives chase after the cave dwellers as Scrooge tries to get away in a shopping cart. As Glomgold pursues Bubba and Tootsie, Scrooge secretly nabs Glomgold's limousine phone and calls Louie, ending up (unknowingly) with all three of the nephews on the phone. Scrooge then tells them to have Launchpad to ready the plane and have Gyro bring the time machine over. Over at the mansion, Gyro pushes the Millennium Shortcut over just as Scrooge, Bubba, and Tootsie arrive in the shopping cart crashing into the Mansion's fountain. As Bubba helps Scrooge to his feet, the nephews try to defend Bubba, but Scrooge assures them that he cares for Bubba. Scrooge then tells Gyro to ready the machine to send Bubba home. Hearing this, Bubba does not want to go due to his affection for "Skooge". After some convincing, they say goodbye and Bubba gets in the Millennium Shortcut powered by the last bar of bombastium and travels back through time. The police finally arrive, storming the mansion gates just as Scrooge changes into his normal wear. As Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys set for Duckbill Island, the cops are angry with Duckworth for letting the supposed impostor escape, but the butler assures them that there was the real Scrooge McDuck. Cast *Don Hills as the Feather Federal Savings Manager *Chuck McCann as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Hal Smith as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Frank Welker as Big Time Beagle, Tootsie and Bubba Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Video releases DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 3" (Reg. 1) * "DuckTales: 3rd Collection" (Reg. 2) Trivia *Among the things Bubba destroys in the park is the statue of Cornelius Coot. *When he starts rolling downhill before the second commercial break, Scrooge remarks, "Missed it by that much." This was Don Adams' catch phrase on Get Smart. Category:Season 2 episodes (1987)